


write me a song

by skzgalaxy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzgalaxy/pseuds/skzgalaxy
Summary: Lee Minho and Hwang Hyunjin live in two very different worlds; while Minho is a famous musician and songwriter admired by everyone at their high school, Hyunjin is a popular trouble-maker kid who hides his passion for music and secretly composes songs. They both scorn each other, but everything eventually changes when they are forced to work together on a songwriting and composing project for music class.





	1. Chapter 1

It was late, and everyone had left school already. He had told his friends to go without him; he didn’t feel like hanging out after class that day. It would have helped him to get distracted for a while, but he couldn’t even stand on his feet. He had spent all night looking at the bright stars from his window, failing to sleep once again.  
Hyunjin slowly packed everything up, getting ready to go home. He wasn’t used to be alone around school; as the popular kid he was, he was always surrounded by his friends and tons of other people. The school had never been as silent as it was then, but it actually helped Hyunjin to relax.  
He closed his locker and started walking down the empty corridor, looking around as if he was in an unknown place. There was barely any light; they all had been turned off, and only the light of the sun, coming through the wide windows, illuminated the school. He grabbed his phone as he kept walking, checking through social media, when he heard a pleasant sound.  
It was the sound of a piano. Hyunjin stood there, speechless, trying to figure out where that music came from. It wasn’t difficult to realize it was actually coming from the music classroom, where he hadn’t been many times. He slowly got closer to the room, letting curiosity take control of him. The door was open, so he could take a look at the boy who was playing the piano with amazing fluency. Though, everything changed when he saw the guy was actually Lee Minho.  
It didn’t take much for Minho to notice someone’s presence behind him, so he stopped playing. He turned around and met Hyunjin’s curious expression, which he immediately tried to change. He tried his best to look down on him like he always did, with that superiority look in his eyes.  
“What the fuck are you looking at?” Minho asked, not minding being rude.  
“Just how fucking lame you are at playing the piano.”  
Minho laughed at Hyunjin and turned his back to him once again as he kept playing, ignoring Hyunjin’s comment. He stared for no longer than two seconds after leaving, furious tears silently running down his cheeks.  
Everyone loved Lee Minho and his music. The way he was passionate about composing was admired not only by everyone at their high school, but also by ten million people who were subscribed to his channel. He had it all; good grades, an incredible passion for music and money. Hyunjin had nothing. Maybe that was why he hated Minho so much. 

“Mom I’m home!”  
But, as usual, there was no answer. He took a look at the living room, staring at that image he was so used to see. His mother was laying on the sofa, watching tv while drinking beer. The whole room was full of empty bottles, which Hyunjin knew he’d have to pick up later. His mother didn’t even look at him; it had been ages since she had actually looked at him in the eye, and he had kind of got used to it.  
He went straight to his room and closed the door, took off his shoes and threw himself on the bed, holding his pillow with both hands. He then grabbed a cigarette, trying to smoke the pain away. He relied on his window as he finished, and threw the cigarette out.  
He grabbed his electric guitar and started playing that song he had composed months ago. But, as hard as he tried, he kept messing up, getting the chords wrong every time. It didn’t take him long to give up, frustrated, as he stretched on the bed once again. 

Composing was the only thing that was keeping him alive; playing that electric guitar he had stolen a year ago kept him going. And although he pretended to hate music, it was the only thing that kept him closer to his father, who couldn’t play for him anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Minho woke up early, as usual. He got up and went down the majestic stairs of his house, which was dark and silent, as the sun had just started to rise. He got his coffee ready; he would need it to survive the day, as he hadn’t slept much that night. He had been writing songs until late and, even when he had just slept for five hours, his body always begged him to get up at dawn.  
He scrolled down his Twitter timeline as he drank his coffee, going through his favourite artist’s posts. He then revised the song lyrics he had been writing the day before, crossing out and correcting all those lines he didn’t really like. Being such a perfectionist, he went through all his song’s lyrics a million times before releasing them.  
While working, he suddenly received a text message from Jisung, his long-time best friend.  
“Meeting up at Starbucks in 20?”  
“Sure, got a new song to show you.”  
He packed all his things up, getting ready to leave. Minho and Jisung made the perfect team; he was the one who had helped him with his channel, and also was his right-hand man when it came to composing. Jisung was also a very good rapper, so they had worked together many times. Since they were both in elementary school, he had encouraged him to follow his dream; something that Minho would always be thankful for.  
He was about to leave, but suddenly that deep voice he truly hated stopped him:  
“Where are you going so early?” His father glared at him, making Minho tremble.  
“Just going to Starbucks to study for my engineering exam tomorrow.”  
His dad stared at him for a long time, his expression getting a bit more relaxed.  
“I expect you to have a better mark than last time. You have a future, Minho. And you’ll never be able to replace me in the company if you don’t study harder.”  
“I do study hard, dad.”  
“You don’t study enough.” He raised his voice at that time, getting furious at his son. “An 85% is not enough. You should stay home studying instead of hanging out with those freaks.”  
Minho now looked at his dad in the eye, trying not to let anger lead him.  
“I will study harder, dad. I’m sorry”, his shaky voice managed to articulate, as his dad turned around and left.

After composing together for a while, Minho and Jisung went their way to school. They were kind of early that day, so they just sat on the stairs, waiting for Felix, Woojin and Chan to arrive.  
They had music class in the first period; the only class Minho actually enjoyed. He had always been a good student, with unbeatable marks, but music was his only passion. His eyes always sparkled when he composed; it was everything he did in his free time, and was looking very forward for music to become his actual job. Though, he perfectly knew it wouldn’t be easy with his dad around.  
The bell rang as soon as Felix, Woojin and Chan arrived, so they all got to class together. Miss Park, the short dark-haired woman who taught music, was already writing things on the whiteboard, meaning that the class was about to start. Minho and Jisung sat together as they always did, getting their notes ready as the teacher began to talk.  
“Today we’ll be starting a new project, in which you’ll have to compose a song. You can let your minds fly, compose whatever you want. You’ll be working in pairs.” Minho and Jisung smiled at each other, but it didn’t take much for their happy faces to be gone. “Though, I’ll be the one to choose the pairs this time, so you can all know each other better. I’ve got the pairs ready, so let’s see…”  
Miss Park started reading the pairs out loud; Jisung got lucky and got paired with Felix, while Chan and Woojin got people they’d never even talked to. The teacher was reaching the end of the list right when that trouble-maker Minho couldn’t stand came in.  
“Hwang, you’re right on time” said Miss Park. “You’re paired with Lee.”  
“I’m what?” Hyunjin asked, not minding to show his disgusted face.  
“You and Mr. Lee are going to compose a song together, you’d know if you had arrived earlier. Now if you please-”  
“I am not composing a song with Lee Minho”.  
All the students were silent, not being surprised by Hyunjin’s behavior at all. Minho was gazing at Hyunjin, who didn’t even bother to look back at him.  
“I’m sorry Mr. Hwang, but all the pairs have already been established. I’m sure Mr. Lee and you will get to compose something brilliant.”  
“I am not working with him, I-”  
“Can you stop being childish for one damn second?” Minho raised his voice in a way he never did, and got Hyunjin to finally look at him. “We’re working together, move on.”


End file.
